Crown Prince Syndrome
Connorland is hardcover/trade paperback collecting issues thirty-three onwards of IDW's [[Angel (IDW ongoing series)|ongoing Angel comic book series]]. It has not yet been released. Summary "#33 Letters Home: A Jamesian Interlude" Being Team Angel's newest member, ex-watcher Laura Weathermill interviews her coworkers, saving James for last. Being an expert in the supernatural, Laura exposes James as a demon posing as a potentate. Upon the revelation, James violently attacks Laura, rendering her unconscious after throwing her out an office window into the Hyperion lobby. Angel, who was tranquilly reading a newspaper at this time, is forced into fighting James. In the end, James cuts off all of Angel's limbs and leaves the Hyperion embracing his role as an enemy of the team. While Angel recooperates, it comes into question as to why vampires now have the ability to regenerate limbs. Illyria reveals that in ancient times, vampires were once able to do this. Polyphemus ponders that a change is occurring in the world that is affecting it both naturally and supernaturally. Meanwhile, James murders a random apartment tenant to raise a female Soul Eater from its body. James suggests to her that the souls of vampires would appeal to her apetite.. Throughout the issue, there are letters sent back and forth from James' true identity, Myresto Mor, and his sister, Rowant Mor. The letters express how Myresto had allegedly 'purchased' Earth from his sister and had been 'examining his property' using the James persona. "#34 Bedroom Follies, Chapter 1 of Connorland" Late at night, Illyria confronts Connor in his bedroom. She is adament that they have sexual intercourse as she is now at her peak mating-wise. During this time, Spike comes to Laura's room where she is resting from James' attack; her leg had been broken in the encounter. Despite Laura's pleas for privacy, Spike questions the importance of prophecies, their validity, and who determines the "rules" of writing them. Meanwhile, a member of the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull named Ragda approaches a bathing war leader. Ragda asks how she can improve her performance for an unknown "Great Challenge" that is taking place among the Sisterhood. The war leader emphasizes that protecting and serving Connor would "get the judges' attention". Throughout the Hyperion, members of Team Angel begin to become affected by Illyria's current state. Illyria's powerful pheromones lead Angel to have a threesome with Kate and Dez, while Spike has sex with Laura in her room. During all this, Connor attempts to refuse Illyria. However, by the time Connor agrees to have intercourse with Illyria, she states that her mating period had ended and she is no longer is attracted to Connor. Illyria also confirms that while she is able to have recreational sex, she hasn't found anyone interesting enough. Later on in the night, after everyone returns to normality, it is mutually agreed to never discuss the escapades again. Elsewhere, in a luxurious apartment, an Angel Investigations client named Bradley Hubble finds the Soul Eater in his home. She tells him that he recently hired AI to get rid of a Lamia and he has yet to pay his bill. The Soul Eater then states that he will go back to the Hyperion to pay his bill, taking her with him. She suggests that she can pose as his mistress or daughter. Hubble refuses and the Soul Eater explains that he has no choice in the matter and proceeds to eat his soul. "#35 Prophet for Profit, Chapter 2 of Connorland" Spike hires a team of out-of-work Hollywood screenwriters to write several "prophecies" in hopes to bury out the existing ones. Spike expresses that he wants to be made the hero-type figure in the prophecies and goes as far as wanting to make Angel the villain, suggesting villainous names such as "Dusk", "Sunset", "Or the Fall of Darkness" alluding to Angel's future role in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Meanwhile, the Soul Eater, who's name is revealed as Liss, arrives at the Hyperion with client Bradley Hubble, who is fully under Liss' control. Connor seats both of them in his office and asks what he can do for them. Hubble states he is there to pay off a bill of over $14,000. Liss states that they only want to speak with both Spike and Angel together and refuses to deal with anyone else. Hubble's zombie-like demeanor and Liss' disregard for choosing a consistent familial relationship to Hubble tips Connor off that something is not right. Out in the city, two police officers spot one of the Jaro Hull warriors patrolling the streets. She introduces herself as Baeden and instructs the officers that while she is willing to report all normal crimes to them, they are to report all demonic activity to her. She informs them that they must not interfere with her orders as Connor is the new law in LA. Baeden then reveals that the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull has done extensive background checks on key individuals in the city and are a force not to be messed with. Baeden then senses a nearby sturgal leech demon. After killing it, she finds that its blood has melted her sword. She is confused as to why this has happened and wonders "why are the rules changing?" aloud. Baeden takes a live specimen of the demon species and decides to have her sisters study it. After Angel arrives at the Hyperion, Connor and the rest of the team discuss their suspicions about Liss. A fully healed Laura briefly meets with Liss and Hubble to try to indentify her species or at least try to obtain a DNA sample using a drinking glass. Liss states that she will not eat or drink until she meets with Angel and Spike. Upon leaving the room, Laura suggests to the team that they best wait for Spike and prepare for a fight. Dez readies herself by becoming a jaguar. Laura then asks to meet with Connor privately. She informs him that the Sisterhood of Jaro Hull existed as a slave race for powerful demons known as The Jusk. The Sisterhood has since then rose up against The Jusk and made them extinct. Their current way of life is typically to uphold a strong martial society and warrior values. Laura expresses that the Sisterhood may have another agenda for serving Connor and that he should be prepared for a "price" for their services. When Spike finally arrives back at the Hyperion, Liss immediately attacks both Angel and Spike and throws them both through the office doors. Both vampires are injured and have wooden pieces stuck in their bodies. Laura warns them to be careful not to stake themselves. Illyria attempts to fight off Liss, but the Soul Eater takes down Illyira with a simple headbash. Liss then grabs Spike and holds him close to her face. In disgust, Liss states that Spike has no soul for her to eat. "#36 Chapter 3 of Connorland" When L.A. went to hell, everyone thought things couldn’t get any worse. Well, they were dead wrong. Especially now that the new Big Bad is officially out for blood. Meanwhile the magical fall out from The Fall continues to get weirder, and Angel find himself with more enemies than you can wave a sharp wooden type thingy at. "#37 Chapter 4 of Connorland" Demon armies. Dusting limbs. Prophecies run amok. The Angel-verse is always a little bit strange. But with Connor's life in danger, Angel has to step up and take back his city. The only problem is that it may be too late. "#38 Chapter 5 of Connorland" Death. Destruction. Destiny. None of these can compare with the betrayal Team Angel is about to face, the old enemy that's about to re-surface, and the epic showdown Angel and Connor are going to have to tackle together. And someone other than the readers finally wonders, just what the hell is really up with Spike? Characters * Angel * Betta George * Charles Gunn * Connor * Desdemona * Eddie Hope * Illyria * Jamaerah * Kate Lockley * Laura Kay Weathermill * Liss * Polyphemus * Spike Cover gallery "A" covers 33.jpg|"Letters Home: A Jamesian Interlude" angel33big.jpg|"#34" 35.jpg|"#35" 36.jpg|"#36" angel37big.jpg|"#37" angel38.jpg|"#38" "B" covers angel33b.jpg|"Letters Home: A Jamesian Interlude" prv5528_pg1.jpg|"34" Category: Angel comics Category: Angel Comic Collections